Cat Ears
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: "So have you always had cat ears and a tail?" he asked. "Yes. I get them only once a year" she said. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you. Not even the other spirits know"


Her brown eyes opened as she sat up in the bed. Her hearing began to be more sensitive than usual as it did once every year. She sighed as she put one of her hands on her head to feel the furry appendage that was there. Lucy purred as she touched her own cat ear. A blonde tail popped out from behind her too. Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up out of it.

"I guess I should get this day over with," she said. She walked towards the closet that held her clothes. Opening the doors to her walk in closet, she walked in looking at what she wanted to wear. There were tons of clothes in the closet. The pants and skirts were on the bottom racks and the shirts were hanging up on the top racks. She picked a light blue low cut shirt with a hood that showed her belly and black pants that were down to her knees.

"Too bad that the pants don't have holes for my tail, but I think that this is for the best since it will hide my tail from the other Guild members." She stripped out of her pajamas and got dressed into the outfit that she picked out herself. She folded her purple pajamas neatly. Walking out of the closet she put the pajamas in her bottom drawer that was in the corner of the room. Smiling she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth until they were pearly white. She poked her fangs with one hand carefully so that her hand didn't bleed. She brushed her blonde hair with out and left it down. She walked to her front door and put on her white sneakers. Pulling the hood over her head, she walked out of her seventy thousand jewels apartment. The apartment was close to Fairy Tail so she didn't have to walk far.

Once there she opened the doors to find Gray flying towards her. Literally flying thanks to a fiery punch Natsu gave him. She dodged fast with cat-like reflexes. Almost faster then the eye can see. The only one who saw her move was Loki. Others only saw a blur of yellow.

Natsu ran up to her and asked in excitement "When did you get so fast, Lucy?"

"What are you talking about, Natsu? I've always been this fast" she laughed nervously hoping that he wouldn't find out her secret.

"Natsu! Shitty Flame Head! Come Back Here And Fight Me!" Gray yelled out fixing to send out an ice-cannon on his pink haired rival.

"Heh" Natsu said jumping away from Lucy to continue his fight with the ice mage.

"That's enough you two" Lucy said walking up to them, but they ignored her as they continued to fight.

"ICE MAKE-!" Before Gray could blast the ice-cannon Lucy growled making both Natsu and Gray look at her.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!" She yelled out. Both gulped as they let their magic disappear "That's better" she than walked away from her two friends. Going up to her celestial spirit and best friend, Loki. She smiled at him.

Loki noticed the smile she gave him and smiled back. Walking up to her, he decided to compliment her looks "You look beautiful as always, Lucy" That compliment made her blush as she stammered.

"T-thanks" Loki didn't say anything just smirked.

He noticed the hood on her head and asked "Why is there a hood on your head? You never really wear a hood"

"No reason. I just wanted to try a new look." She smiled and averted her eyes away from his gaze not wanting to look straight at him.

"Are you hiding something from me? You know you can always talk about anything with me" he wanted to know what she was hiding.

"I'm not hiding anything Now excuse me I want to go outside for some air" Lucy said as she walked away from him and out of the Guild. She had to keep her secret that she was half-neko away from the other Guild members. She wasn't a celestial spirit and neither was her mother, Layla who was a neko. A neko is a humanoid demon cat. She got almost all her looks from her mother. She looked up into the blue sky as she said "Mother I wish you were here to help me out" She smelt an unfamiliar scent as she noticed a gang of boys going up to her.

"Look what we have here boys. A cute little blonde girl" the first boy said.

"Heh yes boss, she does look pretty cute" the second boy said.

"Shall we rape her, boss?" The third boy said.

"Yes we shall" boy one said to the other two boys.

Lucy got into a defensive stance and growled at her three attackers. "Leave me alone" she threatened.

"Or what you'll slap us with your purse?" Boy one said and the other two laughed.

"No, I'll kill you" she said, her eyes flashing from brown to red in fear for her life. Her fingernails turned into claws and boy two saw that.

"B-boss, she has claws"

Lucy's hood fell off her head and her two ears showed.

"Oh look at here. A little cat girl. Now I want to rape you more and more now" boy one said. "Hold her down. I'll take off her clothes"

"Right boss" the other two boys answered. They walked up to Lucy who was frozen stiff due to fear itself. The two knocked Lucy down to the ground and held her down by her shoulders and legs.

Boy one walked up to her and forcefully pulled down her pants and panties. He smirked as he noticed her tail. "So you even have a tail"

She screamed in fear and tried to kick him away, but it didn't work because boy two had a firm grip on her legs.

'_Why am I so helpless?_' she thought crying. "Loki" she muttered. "Help"

"What was that freak?" Boy one said hardly hearing her. He only heard the word, Help. "You want help? Too bad, no one is going to help you now"

"LOKI, HELP!" She screamed hoping her celestial spirit and the one she loved will save her.

"I like it when my women scream" boy one said while the other two boys laughed.

Boy one unzipped his pants. That was when Lucy only saw red. Her demon strength appeared as she got away from her attackers. She swiped at boy one with her claws and left a deep gash on his chest. He got away from her and yelled out in pain.

"You stupid bitch" he said. He brought out a gun and went to shoot, but she only dodged the bullets. She ran up to him and thrust her hand in his chest pulling out his heard. Boy one dropped dead.

"D-DEMON!" The other two boys yelled and started to run away, but Lucy was too fast for them. She killed them also with her claws. She saw the bodies drop to the ground.

Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps. She turned behind her to see Loki standing there. She glared at him thinking he was going to attack her also.

"Lucy" he said walking up to her. She only swiped at him with her claws, but he dodged it. All she could see was red. "Lucy look at me" he calmly said. She looked at him with her red eyes.

He walked up to her carefully, but she only growled everytime he came closer. "Calm down, Lucy" he came up close to her and she swiped at him again, but this time he caught her hand with his. He pulled her close into a hug. "It'll be okay, Lucy. The bad people are gone" she tried to get away from his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"L-Loki" she said not sure if it was really him.

"Yes, it's me" he answered. '_What happened to you Lucy_' he thought.

She sniffed him and recognized his scent. She relaxed in his arm as her red eyes slowly turned back to brown. Her eyes watered as she started crying "I called for you, but you didn't come"

"I'm sorry, but you're okay now" he noticed her state of clothing and asked, "What did they do to you?"

"They tried to rape me. When I saw one of them unzip his pants I blacked out. I don't remember anything that happened afterwards." Lucy got out of his grip and walked towards her clothes putting them back on.

'_She didn't remember she killed them_' Loki frowned.

"I want to go home now," she said.

"Okay, I'll walk you home"

"Thanks" with that the two walked to Lucy's apartment and through the front door.

"So have you always had cat ears and a tail?" he asked.

"Yes. I get them only once a year" she said. "I'm sorry for hiding it from you. Not even the other spirits know"

"I see. Well they do look cute on you" he then kissed her forehead. Her face heated up in a fierce blush as he did that.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I love you," he said.

"You always tell me that"

"But it's true. I do love you and always will until the day I die. I never loved anyone as strong as I love you before now" he confessed.

"I-I see" she stammered again.

"What do you say, Lucy? Would you like to be with me?"

"So you're asking to be my boyfriend?"

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd say Yes if you are" she smiled.

He smiled back and gave a long kiss on her lips. He pulled back from the kiss after a minute.

"Be mine" Loki said.

"Yes, I'll be yours" Lucy answered.

* * *

A/N: Should I make a story out of this one-shot?


End file.
